Missing Necessity
by Jessi a.k.a. Crash
Summary: The holiday season is here and the GGs have a problem!...and for some reason, they sent Yo-Yo to take care of it.


Missing Necessity  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that the title makes no sense. Merry Christmas, y'all! Consider this a gift, 'cause I originally wasn't going to post it...probably shouldn't have too, but, eh, it's Christmas. Why not? Short and pointless...the "story" is only an excuse to post a holiday greeting really. Oh well, maybe y'all will get a chuckle out of it...either at the content or when flamin' it, whichever. Oh, and needless to say, I don't own JGR. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
  
The GGs were laying around in the garage and sipping eggnog, except for Yo-Yo, who was out, and Slate, who was playing pinball. Snow swirled in the air outside their window. Earlier in the day, they had decorated their home in celebration of the season. Holly, Christmas lights, and mistletoe were everywhere.  
"Hey, everybody..."  
"Yeah, Mew?"  
"Merry Christmas."  
"Only if Yo-Yo finds a tree." Gum snapped. "He's been gone for hours."  
They all wanted Yo-Yo to return soon. Not because they cared about what happened to Yo-Yo, but they needed a Christams tree. Garam was fingering a bright red ornament as he said something very...random.  
"I'll bet you anything Santa's black."  
"What's that got to do with anything?" Slate wondered, finally looking up from the pinball machine for a second. "Either way, he's a nice dude."  
"Yeah, but think about it. Is some white guy brave enough to fly all over the world in a sleigh, giving out toys to every kid, on one of the coldest nights of the year?"  
The GGs stared into space thoughtfully for a few seconds.  
"Yep." Beat agreed. "Santa's black."  
"Think if we leave him alot of cookies," Piranha said after a long silence. "He'll give us a Christmas tree?"  
"Don't bother, Yo-Yo'll be back any minute with it." Tab sighed. "Maybe. Possibly."  
"Probably not." Cube snorted.  
  
Elsewhere in Shibuya-cho, the perverted midget otherwise known as Yo-Yo was dragging a large, full Christmas tree at least twice as large as himself back to the garage. How he could afford such a beautiful tree, we may never know.  
"They'd better like this tree, yo!" he grumbled. "I pawned all my yo-yos and spent all of my porno savings to buy this thing!"  
When Yo-Yo finally reached the street with the steep hill that lead to the bus terminal, his stomach growled. Yo-Yo stopped and dropped the tree, and began to whine...quite loudly.  
"Gah, it's the middle of the night, the garage is blocks away, there're no vendors around, I have no money, I'm dragging around some stupid tree, and I'm starving, yo!"  
He stopped screaming when he heard a sound behind him that resembled something large rolling down a hill. He turned around and saw tree needles scattered all over the road, with the tree two-thirds of the way down the hill.  
"Yo, first the Thanksgiving turkey chase through Kogane-cho, now I've got to catch a tree!"  
When the tree reached the base of the hill, it was hit by a Mack truck.  
"Yo, God, why do you mock me?!" Yo-Yo screamed to the heavens as he fell to his knees.  
  
Somewhere in the heavens, Yo-Yo's gaurdian angel was in hysterical fits of laughter.  
  
When Yo-Yo reached the bus terminal, all that was left of the once beatiful, tall, full Christmas tree, besides alot of Christmas tree needles, was a thin twig about six inches long.  
"I'm dead...even if it is Christmas Eve, yo!"  
  
A re-mix of "Jingle Bells" was blasting on the radio when Yo-Yo rolled slowly into the garage. The others GGs leapt up, happy and enthusiastic, holding garlands and lights. Beat thrust a light-up star into the air.  
"Alright, Yo-Yo!" Beat shouted joyously. "Where's the tree?"  
Yo-Yo looked at the ground and shuffled his feet a bit. The smiles on his gangmates' faces wilted.  
"Yo-Yo, where is it?"  
The rudie cowered slightly as he showed them the twig. The GGs drew a collective gasp. Gum's face turned very red.  
"Yo-Yo," she erupted. "We ask you to do one simple thing! Just get a Christmas tree and you screw it up! You've ruined Christmas! I'm gonna-!"  
"You're not gonna do a thing to him, Gum." Beat interrupted. "I have an idea."  
"Let's hear it!" Mew gushed. "Com'on, don't keep us in suspense!"  
"Necessity is the mother of invention." Beat glanced at Combo, who was holding a string of lights.  
"Why are you starin' at me like that, Kid?"  
The other GGs realized what Beat meant and moved toward Combo the clueless.  
"Hey...hey! What?! Stop! Get away, Kid! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
A few hours later, the GGs were snuggled up in their beds...most of them anyway. Combo stood in a corner of the garage, bedecked with ornaments, garlands, and lights. The star was shining briliantly from its spot on top of his head. Several presents were at his feet. Someone had even pinned a blue stripped stocking to his hat.  
"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..." he sung in a drudging voice. "Just like the ones we used to know..."  
"Shut-up, Combo!" Tab screamed. "There's a couple of carolers outside that are pretty good and you're drowning out their voices!"  
"Geez, Kid, okay, okay..."  
  
Two young girls were outside the garage, bundled up in heavy coats in the snow and singing their hearts out. One resembled an eskimo with her faux fur trimmed hood pulled around her face. A few strands of light brown hair were dancing in front of her clear blue eyes. The other, slightly taller girl, wore a white headband that kept her chocolate brown hair of ther face and dark brown eyes. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  
"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" they sang out in conclusion.  
"Want to sing some more, Jessi?" the shorter girl asked happily.  
"Hark the herald angel sings!" she sang in reply. "Come on, Cassie!"  
"Glory to the new born king!" 


End file.
